


The Adventures of Ali and Laila Armando

by Draken Lightwood-Bane (Atalanta_Jackson)



Series: Random Stories That May Not Get Finished [6]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I feel sorry for Izzy, Lydia and Alec run away, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, Maryse Lightwood Being Homophobic, and wipe everyone's memories of them, she has memories of going through what Alec had, yet she's still the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanta_Jackson/pseuds/Draken%20Lightwood-Bane
Summary: "We shouldn't have done that""Do you regret it?""Of course not, Alec! I just feel like there must have been another way to do it""Yeah, but this was the best plan we had, Lydia. Besides, my new name is Ali, remember? Can you remember yours?""Of course I can, Ali. I'm Laila Armando, your twin sister. We're Portuguese, but our late parents moved us here when we were 6.""Good"Or, the one where after Alec kisses Magnus at his wedding, Alec and Lydia wipe everyone's memories and escape to the world of the Mundanes, where they pose as Portuguese twins Ali and Laila Armando for over 5 years. Please enjoy and comment on whether I should continue this story.





	

It had started shortly after he’d proposed to Lydia. They both knew very much why he’d done it, but neither wanted to actually go through with it. Lydia had started gently encouraging Alec to come out to his parents, but he couldn’t face their expressions of disappointment. That didn’t stop them from making plans. If Magnus Bane, who Alec was in love with, showed up at their wedding, Alec and Lydia would go into hiding. Lydia had contacts and more free time than Alec, who had many people who owed him favours and were pressuring him.

 

**Time Skip – After The Wedding**

 

Alec looked at Lydia and nodded, his expression one of horror. His parents now knew, but Maryse, his mother, wasn’t taking it very well. She had yelled at him several times, and seemed to be focusing on the shame on the family. Because of this, Lydia put their plan into action. At exactly midnight that night, the two left the Institute for good, and everyone’s memories of the two of them were erased. The next morning everyone who had ever seen and/or talked to either Lydia or Alec or both at any point in time had a massive headache, and their memories had been changed, and, in some cases such as the wedding, completely removed. Meanwhile, in a smallish apartment he had bought on a whim, Alec and Lydia quietly changed their names and IDs. Alexander Lightwood and Lydia Branwell were no more.

 

"We shouldn't have done that"

 

"Do you regret it?"

 

"Of course not, Alec! I just feel like there must have been another way to do it"

 

"Yeah, but this was the best plan we had, Lydia. Besides, my new name is Ali, remember? Can you remember yours?"

 

"Of course I can, _Ali_. I'm Laila Armando, your twin sister. We're Portuguese, but our late parents moved us here when we were 6."

 

"Good, ‘cause we’re here to stay. Or, at least, we’re not going back to the Shadowhunter life ever again. Screw them!”

 

The first thing that Alec, now known as Ali, and Lydia, now known as Laila, did was get new phones and create background information for the government. They planned to move out of America as soon as possible, maybe to Italy. Their shadowhunting education had included learning several different languages, and Alec had then taken it a bit further, encouraging his best friend, Lydia, to do it too, learning most of the languages spoken around the world, including dead languages such as Ancient Greek, Latin, and others.

 

Maryse had forced her eldest child to learn the locations of all the Institutes around the world, and Ali snickered as he thought of how much Jace would’ve complained about all the lessons. Although Izzy must have complained even more. She was the Lightwood Heir now, but Alec knew for a fact that she had no intention of ever settling down and living the married life with a Shadowhunter. But maybe she was going to be forced to, as Alec had been the ‘perfect son’ all his life just to make sure that Izzy wouldn’t be restrained.


End file.
